


You've Got Hell To Pay (But You've Already Sold Your Soul)

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Slipknot (Band), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Baron Corbin gets a hold of Corey Taylor after the events of Aftershock.





	You've Got Hell To Pay (But You've Already Sold Your Soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> set in 2015 after baron interrupts corey's aptv interview and corey smacks baron in the face at the nxt show at the aftershock festival. 
> 
> also inspired by raven wanting hatesex with these two. not quite what you wanted, but pretty close?

Corey didn’t know what to expect. He’d barely thought it through when he’d smacked Corbin at the NXT event, running off of irritation and adrenaline and the excitement of the crowd. It had turned him on more than he’d admit to when Corbin had interrupted his interview, all arrogance and smirks. 

He walks around Aftershock, the shows long over, stages and equipment being broken down. He’s restless, not having burned enough energy onstage, pacing around, trying to kill some time. 

He’s not at all paying attention to where he’s going, looking at the ground as he walks, lost in thought. He runs straight into someone’s chest and stumbles back a bit, already mumbling an apology before he looks up to see who he ran into. Baron smirks down at him, not even bothering to reach out to help him keep from falling down on his ass. Corey immediately glares up at Baron, apology dying on his lips. 

“Isn’t it long past your bedtime, Taylor?” Baron asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it past yours?” Corey mentally winces at the not-so-great comeback. 

Baron shakes his head a little. “And here I thought you were a man of words.”

“And I thought you were one of actions, but it looks like I got some pretty good action on you tonight.” Corey gestures to the bruise forming around Baron’s eye where he smacked him. 

Baron tilts his head and eyes Corey, noting the way he keeps shifting his weight and the way Corey’s eyes keep drifting over him, and smirks.

“What?” Corey asks after a long moment of tense silence between them. 

Baron enjoys making people uncomfortable and uses it to his advantage whenever he can. He stays silent and grabs Corey’s bicep, squeezing none too gently, and drags him back to the makeshift changing tent for the wrestlers. It’s cleared out now, everyone gone for the night, and perfect for what Baron has in mind. 

Corey protests loudly, trying to pull his arm away from Baron’s tight grip, but there’s a part of him that really enjoys this kind of treatment. He likes being stood up to, being mouthed off to, being manhandled like this. His cock is already half hard in his jeans and he follows Baron, bitching loudly, but he still goes with him. “What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!” 

Baron turns to face him. “Oh, shut up. I can tell how much you like this. I saw you checking me out just then and earlier too. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of me.”

Corey flushes, but he’s not about to give Baron the satisfaction of admitting it. “You wish you were hot enough for me to give you a second glance. It’s cute that you think you are though.” 

Baron releases Corey’s arm and reaches down, cupping the bulge in Corey’s jeans, squeezing firmly. “This says otherwise.”

Corey can’t help the soft noise of pleasure that escapes him and he curses the way his cock twitches against Baron’s hand, hardening more. “Fuck you, Corbin.”

Baron laughs, the sound dark and gravel-rough in Corey’s ear. “No, but I’ll be fucking you in just a minute. But first, you’re gonna get on your knees for me.”

“And why would I do that, you dick?” Corey shoots back, although there’s already a thrill of heat curling around his spine at the thought of sucking Baron off.

“Because you’re gonna make this up to me.” Baron gestures to his eye with his free hand, still gripping Corey with his other hand before letting go of him and roughly shoving him to his knees.

Corey grunts, the move catching him off guard, catching himself with his hands, his knees aching a little as they hit the ground. He looks up at Baron as Baron undoes his jeans, drawing out his cock and giving it a few strokes. Whatever sarcastic comment Corey is about to make dies on his lips when he sees how big Baron’s cock is. It’s easily the biggest Corey’s ever seen and he’s seen a lot of dicks. “Oh, shit.”

Baron smirks and takes a step forward, one hand curled around the base of his cock, the other hand tangling in Corey’s hair, pulling him in. “Suck me.”

Corey glares up at Baron, eyes challenging, mouth staying closed. 

“Oh, you wanna play, huh?” Baron traces the head of his cock along Corey’s lips, smacking him in the cheek with it firmly. “Open up. I won’t ask again.”

Corey shakes his head as much as he can with Baron’s hand still in his hair. He wants to make Baron work for it. 

Baron’s hand slides down, touch deceivingly gentle, curling around the underside of Corey’s jaw, digging his thumbs into the hollows where his jaws connect, forcing his mouth open, cock immediately being pressed into his mouth. 

Corey struggles to relax his throat enough to take Baron’s length all the way down because Baron doesn’t give him a chance to adjust, fucking down his throat rough and fast. He coughs around it, choking a bit at the length and girth, hands clutching at Baron’s jeans to steady himself as Baron moans above him, hand tangled back in Corey’s hair. Corey gags, making obscene noises as Baron keeps fucking his face, snot and tears and spit and precome all running down his face as he works to try to even blow Baron properly. 

His cock throbs hard in his jeans and Corey presses the palm of his hand down against it, the rough treatment turning him on more than anything else. Baron tightens his grip in Corey’s hair, jerking him forward on his cock and Corey gags again, sputtering and coughing when Baron pulls him off abruptly. 

Baron squeezes the base of his cock, a gasping moan escaping him as he prevents his own orgasm. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Corey looks up at Baron, mouth red and swollen, panting harshly as he swipes away the tears from his eyes. He’s aching for more. 

Baron jerks Corey to his feet and roughly shoves him against a table, bending him down over it. He reaches around Corey and undoes his jeans, pushing them down, pressing against Corey’s back, grinding his bare cock against Corey’s ass. He pushes his fingers into Corey’s mouth. “Suck. Get ‘em nice and wet for me.”

Corey swirls his tongue around Baron’s fingers, scraping his teeth along the sensitive pads just to feel Baron shiver against him as his cock throbs. Baron jerks his hand away and spreads Corey’s ass cheeks apart. “Look at you. Bent over and spread out, needy and desperate for me.”

“S-Shut up.” Corey’s face flames when he stutters.

Baron laughs again, roughly pushing three fingers into Corey without warning. “What was that?”

Corey can’t help the choked noise that he makes, head dropping down between his arms at the burn of being stretched this much. He loves it though as the pain and pleasure blend together as Baron starts to fuck him open, fingers jabbing mercilessly against his sweet spot as he spreads them wide inside of him. 

Baron pushes a fourth finger into Corey after a moment, working him open enough not to seriously hurt him, but not enough to be completely pain free. He wants Corey to remember this after all. He listens to the ragged, desperate noises Corey makes for him, relishes the way Corey’s hips press back against him eagerly. 

He pulls his fingers out of Corey, making him whine, and spits into his hand, slicking up his cock. He presses the thick head against Corey’s hole, rubbing it against him. “You want this? You want my cock?”

Corey moans, pushing back against Baron’s cock, wanting it inside of him. His cock throbs hard between his thighs, demanding attention. 

“Beg me.” Baron demands, rubbing against Corey again.

Corey doesn’t want to give Baron the satisfaction of making him beg. “Make me.”

Baron smirks and brings down one large palm onto Corey’s ass cheek, the slap making his palm sting. The red handprint blooms on Corey’s pale skin immediately. Corey cries out sharply, his cock pulsing, slick and wet with precome. 

“Well?” Baron rubs his cock against Corey’s entrance again.

“Well, what?” Corey manages to pant out.

Baron makes a sound of disapproval and slaps Corey’s other ass cheek, giving him a matching handprint. 

Corey yelps, hips jerking back as his cock throbs. “Fuck! Fuck! Okay! Please!”

Baron chuckles. “Please what?”

“Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Corey gasps out loudly. 

“That’s better.” Baron smirks and slides all the way inside of Corey with one smooth thrust of his hips. 

Corey lets out a strangled scream as Baron’s cock pushes inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up perfectly. He braces himself against the table as best he can as Baron starts to fuck into him hard and fast. He doesn’t give Corey a moment to adjust as his hands slide down to grip Corey’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Corey moans and whines and whimpers as he meets Baron’s brutal thrusts, hips rocking back into him. He’s hovering on the edge, just about to come, when Baron abruptly pulls out of him. 

“What the fuck?!” Corey screeches, tense and shuddering as his orgasm backs off. 

Baron laughs again, the sound sending a thrilled shiver down Corey’s spine. “Beg me to let you come.” Baron rubs his cock against Corey’s hole. 

Corey grips the edge of the table tight enough that his knuckles are white. “Fuck! Me!”

“Gonna have to do better than that.” Baron teases him some more.

“Please fuck me!” Corey grits out.

“Beg me to let you come. Like you mean it. Or I don’t think I’ll let you.” Baron teases the tip of his cock against Corey again and again.

Corey nearly sobs, his cock throbbing and pulsing between his thighs, so close to coming, desperate. “Please! Please let me come! I need it! Please!”

“That’s more like it.” Baron pushes himself back inside of Corey and starts fucking him again, hard and fast.

Corey screams, unable to hold it in, the pleasure and pain overwhelming him, fire searing over his nerves as Baron fucks into him, nailing his sweet spot on every thrust.

Baron doubles his efforts, grunting with the pleasure as he fucks into Corey harder and harder, chasing his own orgasm until he feels Corey stiffen under him, a sharp gasp escaping him. 

Corey digs his nails into the table as his orgasm slams into him so hard, his vision whites out for a moment, his breathing catching in his throat. The pleasure is so intense, he can’t make a sound, mouth open in a silent scream of absolute pleasure. 

Baron pushes into him once, twice more before following him over the edge, coming inside of him with a choked noise of pleasure, hands tightening around Corey’s hips. 

Corey makes a soft, stuttered noise as his senses slowly return from the powerful orgasm, feeling Baron coming inside of him with a rush of slick heat. He sags against the table, panting harshly, dragging air into his burning lungs. 

Baron leans against Corey’s back for a moment, catching his own breath, before taking a step back, pulling out of Corey, fixing his own clothing.

Corey makes a soft noise and shakily pushes himself up, hands trembling as he pulls his own jeans up. 

Baron eyes Corey with a smirk, seeing the ruined mess he’d made of him.

He heads out of the tent, calling over his shoulder to Corey. “How’s that for stealing the show?”


End file.
